The present innovation relates to a device for the insertion of transportation anchors into a casting mold for concrete parts, preferably into a casting mold for concrete pipes.
The weight of concrete parts is often so great that the laying is only possible with the aid of a lifting apparatus. This is particularly true for concrete pipes laid in the ground. In order to fasten chains, ropes or the like, at least one transportation anchor should be provided on the outside surfaces and must not stand out from the outside surfaces, because otherwise a considerable risk of breaking during transportation would exist.
Concrete parts are produced in a casting mold corresponding to their respective shape which is referred to in the pertinent branch as the concrete form. The transportation anchors have to be inserted in their right position before the liquid concrete is filled into the casting mold.
For inserting the transportation anchors support means are used whereby the tranportation anchor is held in the casting mold by magnetic forces. When the concrete is filled in it often occurs that the transportation anchors are displaced out of their desired position. The arresting means which are especially provided for the transportation anchors can then only be fastened to the head end of the transportation anchor with difficulty or not at all during laying. The companies that use the concrete parts then often file complaints. Furthermore, a reduction in efficiency can be seen in the way the transportation anchors are inserted in the casting mold in an installation which produces concrete parts.
The object of the present innovation is to develop a device of the initially described type which increases the efficiency of a machine producing concrete parts and works as automatically as possible and safely, so that the desired position of the transportation anchors to be cast is maintained precisely.